Virus Found!
by Dunnywater
Summary: A little standalone laugh about when Dean breaks Sam's computer.


A/N: if you read another of my stories you will find a very similar scene to this in it. I wrote the first one, then I realised this had the potential to be just a standalone comedic little laugh. I changed bits in this so it isn't the same as the other, and I therefore can't get in trouble as it isn't the same.

Enjoy!

Oh and I don't own actually them!

Sam and Dean Winchester were hungry. Well, mostly Dean was hungry. He hadn't had anything to eat before spending the night at Krystal's house. So they left their disgusting motel and went searching for food, like Neanderthals; except they didn't have clubs, they had guns. But they took the easy option: pulled up to a takeaway food joint and wandered in. Sam slid down in a chair as Dean went to the front to order. While Dean was gone, he slipped out his laptop and turned it on. He brought up Wikipedia and discovered that the particular place they were dining at had a notorious history of putting people to an early grave. Dean came back with burgers and French fries, even though Sam had specifically asked for his healthy arsed, nancyboy, veggie salad. 'No wonder Sam never gets the chicks. He eats his fresh veggie salad and girls think he's gay!' He smirked as he saw Sam's face.

"I'll be right back." And he got up and stood in line. He didn't even argue! However, Dean could have sworn he heard a faint snigger.

"Cool; more for me!" Dean exclaimed with glee and dragged over the second set of greasy artery clogging food. The line was now significantly longer, so Sam had to wait for awhile. Dean got an idea, and stole Sam's computer. Where he signed into MSN Instant Messaging and added "Krystal", to the friends list. She was online too.

Dean:hey krys hows it goin?

Krystal:oh its u!

Dean:yes it is

:do u rmbr me frm lst nite?

Jaclyn:yes hehe, tht ws fun!

:if u lik meet me at…

Virus Found!

A virus has been found on your computer. All documents have been closed down for their protection. How would you like to proceed?

Restart computer Erase hard drive Install Virus Protection

Call over you little brother to say sorry for stuffing up his computer

"Ah shit!" Dean was worried. Out of all the things Dean did to Sam, the only thing he would never to, besides killing him, would be to stuff up his computer. He decided to do the honorable thing and pressed "Install Virus Protection". After a few seconds the screen flashed and said:

Virus Found!

A virus has been found on your computer. All documents have been closed down for their protection. How would you like to proceed?

Restart computer Erase hard drive Install Virus Protection

Call over you little brother to say sorry for stuffing up his computer

He then pressed "Restart computer".

Virus Found!

A virus has been found on your computer. All documents have been closed down for their protection. How would you like to proceed?

Restart computer Erase hard drive Install Virus Protection

Call over you little brother to say sorry for stuffing up his computer

"Erase hard drive!"

Virus Found!

A virus has been found on your computer. All documents have been closed down for their protection. How would you like to proceed?

Restart computer Erase hard drive Install Virus Protection

Call over you little brother to say sorry for stuffing up his computer

Dean hung his head in shame and yelled to Sam. "Sammy!" Sam looked over, he hated being called that name, especially in public, but you could tell he had been laughing. 'Damn! He did it!" He waited until Sam got back over from the counter with his salad. He pulled a poker face and said in a cross voice.

"What are you doing Dean? Give me that!" Dean slid the computer over and after a few keys were tapped Sam had it back to normal. "Now the moral of the story is….?" He asked enquiringly at Dean.

"Buy your brother exactly what he wants."

"And?"

"Call over your brother when you stuff something up right away."

"And?"

"And what? You said 'moral', not 'moral**S'**!"

"You haven't got to the one I had I mind. Those other two were good to. I'll keep them in mind too. What's the third?"

Dean had to think for a moment until he found it. "Don't mess with your brother's crap?"

"Yes well done. The moral of the story is don't mess with your brother's crap. Now can I finally eat?"

"You have 2 minutes. After that I have to go back to Kystal's house. Because of you and your virus, I missed out on the rest my chat with her." He swigged his drink.

"Dude! You spent all last night with her. I know you only got back at 8am Dean. I was awake."

"She liked me Sammy. And you can probably see why; handsome, clever, funny…"

"...Full of themselves! You know, she was probably very thankful when my virus popped up."

"Just shut up about that whole thing okay?" Dean just wanted the whole matter to go curl up and die.

"Nope. I'm not letting this one go." Sam grinned delightfully as he doved into his nancy arsed salad.


End file.
